Promesa secreta
by Cabbyt
Summary: Empezó la mañana en que cruzaron miradas en el gimnasio,y aunque eso les costara hundirse, se hundirían juntos. -PruLiech


Sus facciones delicadas, sus inocentes gestos, las manos que sin querer se esforzaba en mantener lo más blancas posibles. La manera en que formal y despreocupadamente se dirigía a él aunque no pudiera sostenerle la mirada. El nombre que le habían dado era música para sus oídos y como poesía en sus labios. Ella parecía notarlo, lo notaba y le gustaba torturarle con sus sonrisas infantiles y sus vestidos pastel, como una joya en un estante. Eso debía ser, no había otra explicación lógica ¡Si hasta su menuda caligrafía parecía ser dedicada a él! Ella era sin duda una mujer compactada en el cuerpo de una niña y necesitaba a alguien que la sacara de su cascarón, a través de esos orbes verdes y profundos se lo pedía a gritos.

Beilschmidt se deleitaba pensando en su inalcanzable joyita, en las mil y una formas en que planeaba poseerla, arrancarla de las garras de su hermano para que brillara con todo su esplendor. Habían tantas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, sucias y hediondas de un olor carnal a lujuria e interés, sólo objetos para descargarse. Pero con esta mujercita era diferente, ella desprendía la esencia más pura que había percibido entonces pero se confundía con el del pesado perfume que llevaba.

** -*-*-  
><strong>  
>Los mocasines de los colegiales repicaban contra el piso desesperados en un intento por llegar al gimnasio antes de que algún docente, o el director, aparecieran y obligaran a barrer el salón en el mejor de los casos. Erika Vogel caminaba a pasos largos, tratando de no perder la compostura mientras sus compañeros empujaban y daban chillidos exagerados. Al entrar vio a una húngara del otro lado del recinto, con las manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de regular su respiración, por su cara dedujo que Roderich no la había recogido en la mañana. Le costó creer que el refinado austriaco hubiera conseguido algo con su amiga, no por sus estrictos modales o su actitud obstinada, sino porque aquella relación parecía más maternal que otra cosa, además de que meses antes tuvo una relación furtiva con uno de los profesores del curso que ahora hacía. La noticia había sido todo un escándalo, pero lastimosamente ella no se enteró de nada simplemente porque en ese momento no es que prestara mucha atención a la farándula, ni lo hacía ahora.<p>

-¡Lilly! –Gritó la húngara, Elizabeth, cuando la vio. Ese era un apodo que su hermano le había puesto desde el día en que llegó casa según él porque le recordaba a las flores con el mismo nombre, además de que la niña siempre tenía una de esas escondida en quién sabe dónde.

-¡Liz! –Respondió la más pequeña mientras su amiga se acercaba a paso rápido.

Otra cosa que le sorprendía a Lilly a parte del cambio de color de las paredes, era que una de las pocas amigas que tenía no le hubiese contado el tal escándalo. No es que fueran las súper besties4evah, pero había cierto nivel de confianza que le permitía saber sobre un secreto a voces. No debía pensar mal de ella, quizá no quería que a una niña le llegaran chismes como esos. Ese tipo de situaciones le molestaban, en realidad ya había dejado de considerarse sólo una niña desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la obligaron a dejar de serlo ¿Entonces qué era ahora?

-Gracias a Dios tu si has venido hoy –Dijo Elizabeth como si hubiera sabido en qué momento interrumpir los pensamientos de Erika –Yeka dijo que no vendría, al parecer le duele mucho la espalda. Ya sabes, por sus grandes…

-Lo sé –Lilly la cortó en el momento en el que empezó a apuntar hacia debajo de la clavícula –Ayer me mandó un texto mientras almorzaba.

-Pobre chica, si no es eso es pagar la factura del gas y si no es eso es separar a su hermana de…

Erika sintió que las palabras de la húngara se volvían polvo mientras veía pasar a un hombre con una laptop bajo el brazo, parecía tener prisa, pero tuvo tiempo para intercambiar miradas con ella. Fingió prestarle atención a Elizabeth como si hablar de las desgracias de su amiga fuera lo más interesante del planeta, pero cuando volteó el par de iris rojos habían desaparecido.

-¡Lilianne! Pero qué gusto verte por aquí- El acento francés que irrumpió en la conversación pareció irritar a la húngara por una milésima de segundo –Mon amour, si supieras la falta que haces en el estudio.

-Bonnefoy –Dijo la más pequeña haciendo como que el otro estudiante no había interrumpido nada –Usted también me ha hecho falta, pero tan pronto anuncien las actividades extraescolares me anotaré.

-Te he dicho que me digas Francis y me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, la verdad, pero hay cierto muchachito inglés que necesita cariño. Hasta luego Lilli, Elizabeth –Diciendo esto el rubio hizo un guiño y salió disparado hacia un estudiante un poco desubicado que buscaba la hilera dónde debía sentarse.

Al igual que ellas.

Y ni siquiera sabían que tutor se les había asignado.

El timbre sonó y la mitad del coliseo ya había tomado asiento, parecía que iba a ser un día complicado.  
>Ojalá esa hubiera sido la única particularidad.<br>**-*-*-**

La junta de profesores había empezado hacía ya veinte minutos, tenía un sándwich de jamón en la boca y corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Era una vista curiosa, un profesor despeinado con una computadora bajo el brazo corriendo a través del estacionamiento para llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

Al pasar la primera capa de estudiantes notó una mezcla de reacciones que iban desde la confusión, los susurros, hasta saludos entusiastas de los estudiantes que jugaban ''Calabozos y dragones''. No tenía tiempo para prestarles atención a esos mocosos, prefería concentrarse en no tropezar con ellos para que luego no dijeran '' ¿Recuerdas a Beilschmidt? Sí, el albino raro, pues me tropezó esta mañana y casi tiro mis apuntes'' Ya ni se molestaban en decirle profesor. Logró llegar a la puerta del gimnasio sin problema y para ese entonces ya había terminado el sándwich, vagamente buscó con los ojos la puerta que conectaba el lugar con la sala de profesores.

Entonces vio a su mayor dolor de cabeza hablando con una niña, y esa niña lo miró de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada y como hice en un Fanfic anterior aclararé una cosa:<br>-Erika es uno de los nombres que les gustó a Himaruya para Liechtenstein, mientras Lilli/Lily, es usado en Fanfics y Fanarts en general. Entonces decidí usar Erika como nombre de pila y Lilli/Lily como sobrenombre.**

**Otras cosillas: No sé dentro de cuanto lo pueda continuar, ni tampoco le veo mucho futuro. **  
><strong>Ah, y agradecería que me dejaras un pequeño review contándome lo que piensas de esta historia, sinceridad por favor.<strong>

**Espero que te haya gustado.**


End file.
